Mi persona favorita
by xjapan
Summary: A veces la mejor manera de expresar los sentimientos no siempre es la mas común (inspirado en la cancion de Rio Roma "mi persona favorita para el foro Yo amo Hetalia y tu?)


Mi persona favorita

One shot

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien, bueno mas vale tarde aquí esta el one shot del mini reto para el foro de uno de mis variados OTP me toco basarme en la canción de Río Roma mi persona favorita espero les guste

El presente One shot participa en el mini reto "mi amor de verano" del foro " Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?

El concurso de talento de la academia mundial estaba cerca a duras penas la mexicana había convencido al japones de participar con ella pero hubo un pequeño problema ella se torció una pierna y no pudo asistir.

Correcto esto no podía empeorar para el tímido japonés ya que no solo tenia que participar en el concurso si no que tenia que prácticamente delante de todo el mundo cantar sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga aunque no tenia que ser notorio ¿o si?

— Honda su turno — dijo el profesor Bieldmitsh haciéndolo temblar

— tranquilo todo saldrá bien solo hazlo como lo practicamos — animo su amiga

Veinte minutos después

"Muy bien Kiku no te pongas nervioso es ahora o nunca quizás no vuelvas a tener una oportunidad así" pensaba mientras se paraba en el escenario y la musica de aquella canción que habían practicado toda la semana comenzaba a sonar su mirada lo calmo y así comenzó la canción

— _**desde el día que te vi no se como fue ya te conocía un minuto fue suficiente y ya sentía quererte**_ — se acordó del momento en que se conocieron desde niños en aquel jardín de niños _**— me encanta que seas tan ocurrente de repente dices cosas que me vuelan la mente pero siempre estas presente aunque no pueda verte**_ — le gustaban sus ocurrencias sus ironías incluso cuando se le botaba la canica y se ponía un poco agresiva - _ **que locura casi estamos igual..**_ — recordó lo mucho que tenían en común y también cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro _ **— de un día a otro me volví tu mega fan**_ — por fin lo saco poco a poco su timidez se fue perdiendo

— _**ya eres mi persona favorita cada minuto a tu lado es genial no hay nadie en el mundo mundial que me guste mas que estar contigo cada momento lo haces especial ...**_ — recordó cada momento con ella desde que la conoció _**— tu eres mi persona favorita y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo es momento de decirte que te quiero te quiero te quiero y siempre así sera**_

Pronto se acordó de su linea trato de sonar lo mas sincero posible se armó de valor y continuó su canción _**— creo que por mas que pase y pase el tiempo aunque llueva y truene nunca pasara lo nuestro al menos eso siento que locura casi estamos igual de un día a otro me volví tu megafan**_ — por fin venció sus nervios _**— ya eres mi persona favorita cada minuto a tu lado es genial no hay nadie en el mundo mundial que ame mas que estar contigo cada momento lo haces especial tu eres mi persona favorita y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo es buen momento de decirte que te quiero de decirte que te quiero...**_

Recordó el momento en que la conoció y la locura que había sido conocerla y todos esos años de amistad que habían estado juntos trato de no perder la concentración _**— apareciste justamente cuando ya estaba listo para quererte ¡que suerte! ¿como te fui a encontrar? Ya eres mi persona favorita cada minuto a tu lado es genial no hay nadie en el mundo mundial que ame mas que estar contigo cada momento lo haces especial tu eres mi persona favorita y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo es buen momento de decirte que te quiero te quiero te quiero y siempre así sera y siempre así sera ..**_ — termino mirándola a los ojos con un sonrojo en las mejillas provocando que ella también se sonrojara

Todo el mundo le aplaudió la mexicana corrió y le abrazo — estuvo muy bonito Kiku gracias — se sonrojó un poco provocándole un sonrojo intenso al japones

— arigato Lu chan — quizás solo quizás ella comprendió la indirecta

Fin

Hola hasta aquí el fic espero les haya gustado deseenme suerte nos leemos.


End file.
